Physical Merits
Ambidextrous (Level 3) Effect: Your character does not suffer the -2 penalty for using his off-hand in combat or to perform other actions. Available at character creation only.'. Direction Sense (Level 1) Effect: Your character has an innate sense of direction that instinctively allows him to remain oriented. He can enter unfamiliar territory and always retrace his steps back to his starting point, and can orient himself to any of the compass points (i.e., face north, face south) without references. Fast Reflexes '''(Level 1 or Level 2) Prerequisites: Dexterity *** Effect: +1 Initiative level. Your character's mix of sharp reflexes and steady nerves helps him get the drop on adversaries.' Fighting Style: '''Boxing (Level 1 to Level 5)' Prerequisites: Strength +3, Stamina +2 and Brawl +2 Effect: Your character is trained in the art of boxing, able to deliver swift, powerful punches, and to duck and weave away from opponents' attacks. He might have participated in the sport in high school or college, or made a go of it professionally. Or he might have taken some classes at the local health club as a form of exercise. Levels purchased in this Merit allow access to special combat maneuvers. Each maneuver is a prerequisite for the next. So, your character can't have 'Duck and Weave' until he has 'Body Blow.' The maneuvers and their effects are described below, most of which are based on the Brawl Skill. Body Blow (Level 1): Your character can deliver powerful blows that leave opponents reeling and gasping for air. If the damage dealt is more than 30% of the victims health, the victim loses his next action. Duck and Weave (Level 2): Your character is trained to instinctively duck and evade an opponent's blows. The characters Evasion is +2 higher, when fighting in melee. Combination Blows (Level 3): Your character's training and experience allow him to devastate opponents with a flurry of rapid blows. He can make two Brawl attacks against the same target in a single action. The second attack suffers a -1 penalty. Drawback: Your character loses 4 points of evasion as he's too focused on delivering blow after blow to bob and weave out of the way. Haymaker (Level 4): Your character can deliver powerful, accurate blows capable of knocking an opponent unconscious with a single punch. After delivering the Haymaker punch, the target must must succeed at a Stamina save to the DC of the attackers strength. If he fails, he's knocked unconscious for 3 rounds. This attack can be attempted once per combat. Drawback: Your character loses 6 points of evasion the turn he uses this ttack.. Brutal Blow (Level 5): Your characters punches can now deal lethal damage, instead of bashing damage. At your leisure. '''Fighting Style: '''Kung Fu' (Level 1 to Level 5)' Prerequisites: Strength +2, Dexterity +2, Stamina +2 and Brawl +2 Effect: Your character is trained in one of the many forms of Kung Fu, conditioning his mind and body for the purposes of focus and self-defense. He may have begun his training at an early age, following in the footsteps of family or friends, or he may have joined a school as an adult for the purposes of exercise or protection. Levels purchased in this Merit allow access to special combat maneuvers. Each maneuver is a prerequisite for the next. So, your character can't have 'Iron Skin' until he has 'Focused Attack.' The maneuvers and their effects are listed below, most of which are based on the Brawl Skill. Focused Attack (Level 1): Your character is capable of hitting where it hurts, his damage dice increases by 1 step. From a d3 to a d4. Iron Skin (Level 2): Your character has hardened his body to physical blows, allowing him to withstand repeated hits with minimal effect. He has an effective armor trait of 4 against bashing attacks only. (Armor directly reduces damage) Defensive Attack (Level 3): Your character has mastered the ability to fight defensively. When using this maneuver, your character gains +3 to his Evasion for the turn, but any attack he makes suffers a -2 penalty. He can move no more than his Speed while performing a Defense Attack maneuver in a turn. Whirlwind Strike (Level 4): Your character can unleash a storm of blows against an opponent. He can make a number of extra Brawl attacks for each point of Dexterity+ that he has above 2 in a single action. Each extra attack is made at a cumulative -1 modifier. Thus, he can perform a total of two attacks at Dexterity 3 (the second of which is at -1), three attacks at Dexterity 4 (the third of which is at -2), and four at Dexterity 5 (the fourth of which is at -3). All attacks must be on the same target. Drawback: Your character loses 4 points of evasion when he employs this maneuver. This maneuver cannot be used in conjunction with defensive attack. Lethal Strike (Level 5): By focusing his might and concentration, your character can kill or maim an opponent with a well-placed strike. You unarmed attacks can now deal lethal damage.' 'Fleet of Foot '(Level 1 to Level 3) Prerequisites: Strength +2 Effect: +1 Speed per level. Regardless of your character's physical build, he can run quickly when he chooses to. Giant '''(Level 4) Effect: Your character is seven or more feet tall and over 250 pounds. This increases the amount of punishment his body can take by 5 hit points. Drawback: Your character needs to shop in big-and-tall clothing stores or gets clothes custom tailored. He might also be required to purchase two seats for air travel, depending on the airline.' '''Iron Stomach '(Level 2) Prerequisites: Stamina +2 Effect: Your character can eat almost anything, under almost any conditions. Greasy bacon and runny eggs on a raging hangover? No problem. The green meat in the fridge? No problem. Milk two weeks past its expiration date? No problem. He could be dropped in the middle of the forest and could live off bugs and roots as long as necessary in order to survive and with no ill effects. Add +2 to appropriate Survival rolls. Add +3 to Stamina to resist deprivation (see p. 175). Natural Immunity (Level 1) Prerequisites: Stamina +2 Effect: Your character gains a +2 modifier on Stamina rolls to resist infection, sickness and disease. His immune system is exceptionally effective at resisting infections, viruses and bacteria. Your character can probably count on one hand the number of times he's been seriously ill. Quick Draw '''(Level 1) Prerequisites: Dexterity +3 Effect: Your character can draw a pistol and fire or pull a melee weapon and attack without penalty as a single action in a turn. If a weapon is hidden on your character's person (under a coat or in a purse), it can be drawn and used in the same turn without the normal loss of Defense. A separate Quick Draw Merit must be acquired for use with firearms and melee weapons.' '''Strong Back '(Level 1) Prerequisites: Strength +2 Effect: Your character gains a +2 modifier to actions involving lifting or carrying heavy weights. She can lift and carry much more weight than her build and body type suggests.''' '''Stunt Driver (Level 3) Prerequisites: Dexterity +3 Effects: Your character can drive a vehicle and perform an unrelated action (e.g., fire a gun, punch another passenger) in the same turn. Drive rolls may still be necessary for dangerous maneuvers or situations. Toxin Resistance (Level 2) Prerequisite: Stamina +3 Effect: Your character gains a +2 modifier to Stamina rolls to resist the effects of drugs, poisons and toxins. His body is capable of withstanding high levels of chemicals without suffering any ill effects. He's probably never had a case of food poisoning, much less a hangover. Drawbacks: Your character's body can't tell the difference between recreational toxins and intentional ones. It's very difficult for him to become intoxicated, whether from alcohol, nicotine or other drugs. Also, painkillers and anesthetics are only half as effective as normal.'''